historyfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Greco-Roman wars
The Greco-Roman wars were a series of the outright wars between the New Greek Empire and Roman Empire, as well as their allies as part of the Greco-Roman Conflict. While the Greco-Indian-Inuit Alliance has signed a peace treaty with the Quadruple Alliance (consisting of Rome, Xanjon and Darian and Sassanid Persia) ending the war and disallowing the usage of historical or religious sites as leverage in war, many of the issues leading to the war are still present. As such, many are sceptical, wondering just how long the peace will last. First Greco-Roman War The First Greco-Roman War was the founding of the New Greek Empire, and Greece, as well as some North African areas were liberated from Roman control. It was during this conflict that New Greek forces conquered the Old Persian Empire. Second Greco-Roman War The Second Greco-Roman War was not exactly a war, but rather a series of skirmishes and battles occurring between 1449 and 1520. However, historians often categorise them as part of a second Greco-Roman war. Rome attempted an annexation of a North African city which would give the Romans a strategic location, though the Romans failed to do this, and several North African cities were turned to Greek control. In addition, Greek Forces attempted but failed to take Constantinople, which was at that time the Roman capital. Inuit Revolt While not as main a belligerent as it was in the prior two wars, New Greece assisted the Free State of Nunavut in rebelling against the Romans with 500 infantry and 20 armoured vehicles. Indochinese war The Indochinese war was a war between the Greeks and their allies in Thailand, the Romans and their allies in Burma, and the Soviets and their allies in Dainam. It lasted from 1871 to 1895, the Dainamese gained territory in real-world Laos and Cambodia, the Thais gained territory in real-world Malaysia and Singapore, and the Burmese gained land in real-world Burma, which had been largely taken over by Thailand. The Indochinese war was the first large conflict which saw use of aircraft, with many Flying aces such as Kleisthenes Lekas being credited for victory while infantry and tanks struggled through the vast jungles. Groups such as Alimperiale had produced early planes as early as the 1500s, but the Indochinese war was the first time the world governments truly saw their potential and began mass-producing them for war purposes. Hydronian War The Hidronis Grand Monarchy, a client state of the Roman Empire, was pressured by Rome to attack and annex Greece in a bid to eliminate the New Greek Empire. In 1900, Hydronia and Rome declared war on Greece simultaneously. Xanjon joined the war on the Romano-Hydronian side a year later. However, the tide of the war soon turned against the alliance. India and Nunavut joined the war on Greece's side simultaneously in 1902, and by 1903 Greece had entered Hydronia, and in 1912 finally captured the capital of Alexandria. Rome and Xanjon were forced to evacuate their forces from Hydronia. While a treaty was signed between the Greco-Indian-Inuit alliance and Hydronian governments, no such event had occurred between the three, Rome and Xanjon. Rome and Xanjon have therefore used this as a loophole to claim the territorial integrity of the Hidronis Grand Monarchy. Rome currently plays host to a government-in-exile, the Hydronian Interim Governing Council, which "conducts official business of the Hydronian government and protects the interests of the Hydronian people." Greco-Xanj War The Greco-Xanj war was a small, 3 year war fought from 1994 to 1997. It was caused by a territorial dispute, and the majority of the battles took place between Greece and the XTI. The war was ended in 1997 on mutual agreement from both sides that it benefited no one to continue fighting. Nexus Crisis ''See: The Xanj Project '' Greece, in an attempt to reclaim territories under Roman control, threatened to bomb the Nexus if several cities in North Africa, India, and North America weren't returned to the control of their "rightful owners". The Romans, Xanj and Darians refused, causing several battles in Hydronia, as well as the formation and involvement of the Quadruple Alliance Peacekeeper Corps. Currently, a peace treaty has been signed, but many of the issues causing the war in the first place are still prevalent. Category:Conflicts Category:Wars Category:New Greek Empire Category:Roman Empire Category:Romanum 01